The Difficulties of Love
by iceeyes568
Summary: Angel Williams is the new RAW Diva. She's paired with Deuce too bad she can't stand the man. Will the pairing end in disaster or work out like it should. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The Difficulties of Love

Angel Williams is the newest Diva on the roster. Vince wants to put her as Deuce's manager, too bad she can't stand the man. Will the pairing work out like it should or will it end in disaster.

Chapter 1

"_I can't believe it; my dream has finally come true." _23 year old Angel Williams thought to herself as she made her way to the Woman's Locker Room.

Halfway there she bumped into Vince McMahon.

"Hello Angel, it's nice to see you again." Vince said extending his hand.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mr. McMahon." Angel said shaking his hand.

"Call me Vince." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Now I know we had you scheduled to wrestle tonight but I felt that it would be better if we introduced you as a manager first and then have you wrestle later on." Vince informed her.

"Okay, sounds good to me, who am I managing?" she asked.

"We chose Deuce; he just recently turned face and requested a manager." Vince informed her.

"Alright, Deuce it is. Do I start tonight as his manager?" she asked.

"Yes, tonight will do." He said.

"Then I'll go change, find him and introduce myself." She replied.

"_Of all the men on the roster to pair me with, it had to be DEUCE."_ She thought to herself as she continued down the hall to the Woman's Locker Room.

She entered the Woman's Locker Room expecting it to be empty but wasn't surprised when it wasn't. Almost all the RAW Diva's were there. Melina looked up from her bag when the locker room door opened. Mickie came out of the bathroom just as Angel stepped into the locker room.

When she saw Angel she bounded over with her hand outstretched, "Hi, I'm Mickie, you must be the newest RAW Diva?"

"Um… hi, I'm Angel Williams." Angel said taking Mickie's hand.

"Don't mind her, she's always like this!" Melina exclaimed getting up and coming over to stand next to Mickie, "I'm Melina."

"It's an honor; you're my favorite diva on the entire diva roster." Angel said shaking Melina's hand.

"Thanks. Let me introduce you to everyone else. That's Beth Phoenix," Melina said pointing to the far left corner, "next to her is Jillian, then over there in the right corner is Layla and Kelly Kelly and finally this here is Katie Lea."

Katie Lea sauntered over, looked Angel over and walked away without saying a word.

"Don't mind her." Mickie said.

"Okay." Angel replied.

She found an empty spot next to Melina and began to get her outfit out of her bag.

"You got a match tonight?" Melina asked.

"No, for right now I'm a manager." Angel replied.

"Who are you managing?" Mickie asked.

"DEUCE." Angel informed them making a face.

"You're lucky girl he's beyond cute." Kelly chimed in.

"To bad I can't stand the man." Angel replied.

"What are you talking about, he's so awesome!" Layla stammered.

"You have got to be joking, he's way too rude, cocky and arrogant and those are the three things that I can't stand." Angel said grabbing her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

About five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom to a bunch of gasps.

"That outfit is hot girl." Layla said.

Angel's outfit consisted of tight black leather pants, black high heeled boots and a white sequined lace up half top.

"Thanks, now I have to go find Deuce." Angel replied.

"Good luck." Melina said.

Angel put the clothes that she had arrived at the arena in, into her bag and closed it. Then she left the locker room to find Deuce. She asked some stage hands if they knew where Deuce was and was told that he was up by the entrance ramp waiting for his match. So she made her way to the entrance ramp and saw him in a conversation with Jamie Noble.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself.

She walked right up to both men. Noble noticed her first and nudged Deuce. Deuce turned to see what Noble was pointing at and came face-to-face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was about 5'11", perfectly fit body, some muscle, long waist length black hair laced with strands of blue and white, intoxicatingly full lips and incredibly beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

She stuck out her hand to Deuce, "Hello Deuce, my name's Angel Williams, I'm your manager."

"Well it's nice to meet you, finally," Deuce started, "I was wondering who Vince would put me with. I guess you're better than what they could have chosen."

"Um… Thank you." she said half smiling.

"What a beautiful smile!" Noble and Deuce exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you." She said again smiling fully this time.

"Are you ready?" Deuce asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she started, "do you need me to help out at all during your match?"

"Well it might be a good idea if you distract Noble for a few seconds before I nail him unless you have got a better idea." Deuce replied.

"I've got an idea." Noble chimed in.

"Okay Noble what's your idea." Deuce said.

"How about halfway through the match I slide out of the ring try to hit on her, she slaps me, I chase her into the ring, you closeline me as I get into the ring and then finish me off with your finisher." Noble said with a smile.

"I like it." Angel said deviously.

"Me too," Deuce replied, "It's time."

Noble's music hit and Jamie made his way out to the ring. Deuce's music hit.

Lillian Garcia: And making his way to the ring being accompanied by Angel Williams from the other side of the tracks, Deuce.

Deuce entered the ring while Angel went to stand on the right side of the ring. The bell sounded and Noble rushed Deuce throwing punches and kicks. Deuce got the upper hand for about five minutes. Noble hit Deuce with a DDT and instead of going for a cover Jamie slid out of the ring on the right side and started hitting on Angel. She slapped him as hard a she could and then he chased her around the ring to the left side. She slid into the ring right past Deuce and out on the other side. Jamie was close behind her. He was nailed with a closeline and then Deuce executed his finisher and covered Noble for the three counts.

Lillian Garcia: The winner of the match, Deuce.

Deuce left the ring and Angel raised his hand in victory smiling. They disappeared behind the curtain.

"That was a nice slap you gave Jamie, maybe he'll think twice about hitting on you again." Deuce said to her.

"Thanks. We can only hope he learned his lesson," she replied, "well I'm going to change and then head on out."

"I think I'll do the same." He said.

She walked down the hall to the Woman's Locker Room, too wrapped up in her thoughts and ran into someone sending her sprawling to the floor. She looked up to see who she had run into. It was Shad from Cryme Tyme. Shad offered his hand to help her up; she gladly took it and pulled herself up off the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that, should have been watching where I was going." She said.

"That's okay, it's no big deal. Are you new, because I've never seen you before?" Shad asked.

"Yes, I'm new. The name's Angel Williams." She said brushing herself off.

"Names Shad and this here's my tag partner JTG." Shad replied pointing to JTG.

"Hello." JTG said extending his hand.

"Hi," she replied shaking his hand, "it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Shad and JTG said in unison.

She continued down the hall to the Woman's Locker Room.

"She was good looking." JTG said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Deuce asked.

"The new diva, Angel Williams." Shad replied.

"She's my manger." Deuce said.

"Well aren't you lucky." JTG replied.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling she doesn't like me at all." Deuce said.

"There's only one way to find out." Shad replied.

"Yeah, ask her." JTG piped in.

"Maybe I will." Deuce said as he walked away.

She walked into the Woman's Locker Room and was met by applauses from the other Divas.

"Nice slap, Angel." Layla said with a smile.

"God knows Jamie deserves it. Forever hitting on us, day in and day out, I can't stand it." Kelly replied from the corner.

"Thanks." Angel said.

She went over to her bag, pulled out her jeans and a black t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged from the bathroom about five minutes later. She grabbed her bag, said goodbye to the other divas and left the locker room. She walked down the hall to the catering room and grabbed herself a bottle of water. As she was leaving catering she bumped into Jamie Noble.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a drink with me?" Jamie asked her.

"No thanks, I'm not much of the drinking type." She told him.

"Oh come on, just one." Jamie said rubbing her arm.

"The woman said no, don't push it Noble." Kane replied.

Jamie removed his hand and started backing away, "Okay I got it."

Jamie disappeared around the corner.

"Thanks, Kane." She said.

"No problem, if you keep having a problem with Noble let me know and I'll take care of him for you." Kane informed her.

"Okay I will." She said.

Kane turned and walked away. She continued to the exit. She stepped outside and headed for her car. It had taken her a long time to save up her money to buy her dream car and she was proud of it. She owned a Shelby GT500, just like the one from the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. Only hers was black with purple and red flames. She put her bag in the trunk, got into the front seat and started the engine. It purred like a cat. Then she took off for the hotel. She checked into the hotel and went up to her room to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

She pulled her car into the arena parking lot in the back of Arco Arena. She pulled to a stop next to the semis. She put the car in park and turned off the engine. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and then got out of the car. She went to the trunk, opened it, grabbed her bag and then closed it. She was halfway to the back entrance when she heard the familiar voice of John Cena.

"She's a beauty." John said.

"What's a beauty?" she asked turning around to face John Cena.

"Your car." He answered.

"Thank you; she's my pride and joy." She replied.

"So where'd you find her?" he asked, "There aren't many Shelby's out there."

"My best friend's father was selling it and I told my parents about it. They bought it for me as a congratulations for passing my driver's test with my money." She answered.

"Well that was nice of them." He replied.

"Yeah it sure was." She said.

"You must be the new RAW Diva?" he asked.

"Yep, Angel Williams the name," she replied smiling, "I should get to the Woman's Locker Room and change so I'm ready for tonight."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." He said.

"You too." She replied.

She made her way inside and down the hall to the Woman's Locker Room. Deuce came running up to her as she went to open the door.

"Hey there, I thought I would let you know that we have a mixed tag match against Noble and Katie Lea." Deuce informed her.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go change." She said walking into the Woman's Locker Room.

She found an empty spot in the corner, unzipped her bag, pulled her wrestling outfit out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom ready to go. Her wrestling attire consisted of black cargo pants, black sneakers and a purple sequined lace-up half top. She put her regular clothes into her bag and zipped it closed. She left the locker room to go warm-up. She found a nice spot by the entrance to warm-up. Deuce found her and decided to warm-up as well. Half an hour into their warm-ups they were told it was time for their match. They made their way to the ring alongside a chorus of cheers. The match started with Deuce and Jamie locking up. They threw punches, kicks, closelines, suplexes and big splashes into the turnbuckle. Jamie tagged in Katie and Deuce tagged in Angel. Angel and Katie locked up. Then Katie broke free and nailed Angel really hard with an elbow to the face. Angel retaliated with kicks to the gut and then nailed Katie with her finisher: The Black Rose, and covered Katie for the one, two, and three. Deuce entered the ring and raised Angel's hand in victory.

"You did great." Deuce whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, so did you." She whispered back.

They headed to the back to change and ran into Mickie.

"Congratulations on your win." Mickie said.

"Thanks." Deuce and Angel replied in unison.

"Good luck in your match." Angel said.

"Thanks." Mickie replied.

Angel and Deuce continued down the hall to the locker rooms. Deuce turned a corner that lead to the Men's Locker Room and she continued down the hall to the Woman's Locker Room. She entered, went over to her bag, pulled out her street clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged from the bathroom ready to watch the rest of RAW. When the show was over she headed to her car. When she got outside she noticed a crowd by her car.

"Excuse me, can I get through, please." She said pushing her way through the crowd.

"Is she yours?" Batista asked.

"Yes." She replied putting her bag in the trunk.

"Very nice." C.M. Punk said.

"Thanks." She replied.

She got into her car and took off for the hotel. She arrived at the hotel, checked in and then went to her room to get some sleep.

~Three Months Later~

She sat in her hotel room on her bed after RAW just staring at the Woman's Title Belt. She couldn't believe it; she had won the Woman's Title from Beth Phoenix. She was in total shock and had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she felt the pain from the pinch she realized she wasn't dreaming. Then she heard a knock at her door. She got up to answer it and saw Deuce standing there.

"Can we talk?" Deuce asked.

'Sure, come on in." She said moving aside to let him in.

He walked past her and stood by the couch.

"I'm gonna start from the beginning." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

"I got the feeling that when we first met, you didn't like me at all." He said.

"At first I didn't because I thought you were rude, cocky and arrogant, but I've had these past three months to get to know you and I was wrong. You're actually kind, sweet and caring." She replied.

"Well now that we got that cleared up, there's just one more thing." He said walking towards her.

He pulled her close then kissed her deeply. About a minute later he pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"Two reasons; one for winning the Woman's Championship and two because I've wanted to do that for two months." He replied.

"So where does that leave us then?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That depends on how you feel about me." He replied.

"I'll be honest with you Deuce," she started, "I've fallen for you."

"And I've fallen for you too." He informed her.

"So where do we go from here." She said.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes I would." She answered.

"Alright." He said.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep since I've got a few days off." She replied.

"Alright, good night." He said.

She grabbed him by the arm as he walked by and turned him to face her. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss. After about two minutes he broke the kiss breathless. He said goodnight and then returned to his hotel room. She went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Sexual Content~

She woke to knocking at the door. She got up to see who it was. She opened the door to see Deuce standing there holding a bouquet of red and purple roses.

"I thought we could celebrate your victory." He said.

"Okay, let me get changed," she said taking the roses, "are these silk?"

"Yes, I thought they would last longer." He replied.

"Well thank you, they're lovely." She said smiling.

She let him in and then put the roses in her bag. Then she grabbed a cute black skirt and w tank top. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished with her shower she got dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put on her high heeled boots. Then she put her toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush in her bag and closed it. Then she went and told him that she was ready to go.

"You do realize that you're going to be stared at wherever we go." He said.

"I'll ignore it." She replied.

"Looks like we'll be taking your car, I rode with Rhodes and DiBiase last night." He told her.

"Okay, so where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we could go to Applebee's for lunch and then go shopping." He said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," she replied, "let me grab my bag because I'm gonna go to my house and then see my parents."

"Okay if I tag along?" he asked.

"Sure." She said.

She grabbed her bag and room key then left the hotel room. He followed her out then went to his room, grabbed his bag and followed her to the front desk. They turned in their room keys and checked out of the hotel. They left the hotel and put their bags in the trunk of her car, climbed in and headed for the nearest Applebee's. After they finished their meal they went and did a little bit of shopping, and then they headed to see her parents. She introduced him to them. After the visit which lasted about four or five hours they went to her house. She ordered Chinese takeout. After they finished eating they went to bed.

Angel and Deuce pulled into the Staples Center at the back. They pulled their bags out of the trunk and headed inside. They were headed to the locker rooms when they saw Vince coming down the hall in their direction.

"Deuce I need to talk to you about your match tonight." Vince said.

"Okay." Deuce replied.

Your match tonight is against Charlie Haas for the Intercontinental Championship and you're scheduled to win the belt." Vince informed.

"Got it." Deuce said.

"You also have your own dressing room now." Vince told him. "Angel you can share the dressing room with Deuce as well, if you like."

"Okay, thanks." She said.

Vince told them where to find Deuce's dressing room. They followed Vince's directions and found Deuce's dressing room on the left side of the hall. They entered and she immediately got her outfit out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom ready to accompany Deuce to the ring. Her outfit was the same outfit as the one she wore on her first night on RAW. Tight black leather pants, black high heeled boots and a white sequined lace-up half top. He went into the bathroom and changed into his wrestling attire. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later ready to go.

"Your match is in ten minutes." Someone said from outside his door.

"Okay thanks." He replied.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on. She grabbed the Woman's Championship, slung it over her shoulder and followed him out of his locker room to the entrance. His music hit and they walked out to Lillian Garcia's introduction. He climbed into the ring while she made her way to the right side of the ring. He handed her his jacket and she put it on the ring steps. Then Charlie Haas made his way out. Both men locked up as soon as the bell rang. It went back and forth for most of the match, and then Deuce got the upper hand, nailed Haas with his finisher and covered for the three counts.

Lillian Garcia: And the winner of the match and new Intercontinental Champion, Deuce.

Angel climbed into the ring hugged Deuce and then raised his hand in victory. They left to the back heading for their locker room.

Noble stopped them halfway to their locker room.

"I'm gonna go and change, I'll see you in a bit." She said.

"Okay see you in a bit." Deuce replied.

She continued down the hall to their locker room. After she disappeared Jamie turned back to Deuce.

"Hey man do you think you can set me up on a date with Angel?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry man can't do it. I happen to know for a fact that she's taken. Plus if you try to make a move on her, her man will rip you to shreds." Deuce informed.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked.

"Because it's me, dummy!" Deuce exclaimed happily.

"You're one lucky man." Jamie said.

"I know." Deuce replied.

"Hey, you wanna go celebrate your win?" Jamie asked.

"Not tonight." Deuce said.

"Alright." Jamie replied leaving.

Deuce continued down the hall to his locker room. When he entered he heard the shower and guessed she was in there. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in street clothes.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me put the title in my bag and then I'll be ready." He said.

He put the title in his bag and then headed for the car. She grabbed her bag and followed. He linked his hand with hers and then kissed her on the cheek. They continued down the hall to the exit. They got to the car and put their bags in the trunk, then got into the car and off for the hotel. They checked into the hotel and went up to their room. After they got into their room he decided to take a shower. While he was in the shower she changed into a black tank top (no bra) and black lace underwear and waited for him to get out of the shower. About twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in a pair of gym shorts. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her on the bed.

"I thought we could celebrate your big win." She said getting up and walking over to him.

They shared a passionate kiss. Then he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Laying her down he began to kiss her neck. He helped her out of her tank top and gently sucked on one full breast until the nipple became hard and then he moved to the other breast and smiled when he heard her moan with pleasure. Then he removed her underwear and began to pleasure her with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure when he found the right spot. Then he pulled off his shorts and pulled himself up to look into her eyes as he entered her. He began to thrust slowly finding his own rythym. He kissed her deep and passionately. He began to thrust faster and she matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel herself about to climax and could sense he was close as well. About a minute later he emptied himself into her and she climaxed at the same time. He rolled over and brought her with him. He pulled the covers up over them and they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

He woke around ten the next morning and put his shorts on. He was about to order something to eat when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Mickie James standing there with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if Angel was here. I wanted to hang out with her today." Mickie said.

"She's sleeping, but when she wakes up I'll let her know that you stopped by, okay." He replied.

"Okay." She said returning to her room two doors away to the left.

He closed the door and then called room service and ordered brunch for him and Angel. Thirty minutes later room service arrived with the food.

He walked into the bedroom and gently shook Angel awake, "Come on baby, it's time to get up."

"Okay." She said getting up and putting a bathrobe on tieing it closed.

"I ordered us something to eat." He told her.

"Good I'm starving." She informed him.

"By the way, Mickie stopped by while you were sleeping. She wanted to hang out with you today." He said finishing a bite of bacon.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'll think of something." He said.

After they finished eating she went to take a shower. Five minutes into her shower, he joined her. After their shower they got dressed and then she kissed him and told him she would see him later. She went to Mickie's room. They spent most of the day cruising around town and bought a couple things. Mickie asked her what Deuce was doing at her hotel room. So Angel told Mickie everything that had happened between her and Deuce. Around six pm they returned to the hotel. Mickie went back to her hotel room and Angel went back to her and Deuce's and spent the rest of the evening with him.

The news that Angel was seeing Deuce spread quickly and in no time everyone knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel and Deuce arrived at the arena and headed inside. Before they made it to their dressing room they were bombarded by the divas.

"We have to talk to you, Angel." Layla said.

"Could you excuse us please, Deuce." Beth replied.

"Okay," Deuce said. Then he turned to Angel giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you in the locker room."

"Okay." Angel replied kissing him back.

He walked off to their locker room. She watched him dissapear and then turned her attention back to the other divas.

"You and Deuce, but I thought you couldn't stand the man." Melina said.

"Well, the more time I spent with him the more I realized what a nice guy he was and how much I liked him." Angel replied.

"So when did you two hook up?" Beth and Kelly asked in unison.

"The night I won the Woman's Championship, he came to my hotel room to talk to me. We talked, then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." She informed the other divas.

"That's great. We were hoping you would find someone to date." Kelly said.

"Well I better go and get changed," she replied, "I'll see you all around."

"Okay bye." Mickie said.

Angel continued down the hall to hers and Deuce's locker room. Halfway there she bumped into Batista. It was like hitting a brick wall. She stumbled but didn't fall over.

"Sorry about that." Batista said.

"No harm, no foul," she replied, "where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"Looking for Deuce, I'm teaming with him tonight against Rhodes and DiBiase." He told her.

"Okay, follow me." She said.

He followed her to hers and Deuce's locker room. She peaked her head in to see if Deuce was fully dressed. When she saw that he was she entered and motioned for Batista to enter as well. She informed Deuce that he had a visitor then went into the bathroom and changed. Batista and Deuce had just finished discussing their match when she came out of the bathroom ready to go. Deuce ad Batista's tag team match was the main event of the evening. The match saw Rhodes and DiBiase dominate for most of the match. Deuce was able to tag in Batista and he began to dominate. The match ended when Batista gave DiBiase the Batista Bomb and covered for the three counts.

~One Month Later~

Angel was sitting in the bathroom of their locker room staring at the pregnancy test, still in shock at seeing the result. The result said she was pregnant. She went into the main room, set the test on the table and then headed to Vince's office. When she arrived at Vince's office she knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Vince said.

She entered his office closing the door behind her.

"Hello Angel, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Well Vince, I think tonight you need to make a divas match and the winner becomes the new Woman's Champion." She replied.

"Why, are you injured?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm not injured," she started, "I'm pregnant."

"Well congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Well since you can't wrestle for the time being, I guess we'll have to crown a new Woman's Champion tonight." He said.

"Say in a battle royal." She suggested.

"That's an excellent idea. Yes, tonight we will crown a new Woman's Champion in a battle royal." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome, Angel. Before the match takes place you should go out and announce it to the fans and other divas." He said.

"Okay I will." She replied.

She left Vince's office and headed back to hers and Deuce's locker room. She entered and saw Deuce sitting on the couch looking at the pregnancy test.

"Is this yours?" Deuce asked.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

He just smiled and then got up and walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"So, you're not mad?" she asked.

"Of course not, the woman that I love is gonna have a baby. I couldn't be happier." He answered.

"You love me?" she asked.

"With all my heart." He told her.

She kissed him deep and passionately. He kissed her back, and about a minute later he pulled away to catch his breath.

"What are you going to do about your title?" he asked her.

"Tonight I a divas battle royal and the winner becomes the new Woman's Champion. So I'm gonna go make the announcement and sit ringside for the match." She informed him.

"Okay, just be careful." He said.

"I will." She replied.

She grabbed the Woman's Championship, slung it over her shoulder and headed to the ring. Deuce's music his and she made her way to the ring.

Lillian Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Woman's Champion, Angel Williams.

Angel entered the ring and motioned for a microphone. Lillian gave her hers.

"There has been a change in tonight's divas match. It will not be a number one contenders match. So I want all of the divas to listen. Tonight it will be a divas battle royal and the winner will become the new Woman's Champion. So let's get the match under way." She informed everyone.

She climbed out of the ring and made her way to the announcers table, sat down and put on a headset.

Michael Cole: Welcome Angel.

Angel: Thank you Michael Cole.

King: So is the reason why we're going to see a new Woman's Champion is because you're injured?

Angel: No king, I'm not injured.

Cole: So if you're not injured then why are we crowning a new Woman's Champion?

Angel: That would be because I'm pregnant.

King and Cole: Well congratulations.

Angel: Thank you.

King: Just one question, Angel.

Angel: And what would that be, King.

King: Who's the father?

Angel: That would have to be Deuce.

Cole: Does he know?

Angel: Yes, and he couldn't be happier.

The bell rang at that moment and Lillian announced the winner.

Lillian Garcia: The winner of the match and new Woman's Champion, Mickie James.

Angel removed her headset, grabbed the Woman's Title, a microphone and entered the ring.

"Congratulations Mickie you're the new Woman's Champion." Angel said handing Mickie the belt.

"Thank you." Mikie said taking the belt.

Angel started to leave the ring but Mickie stopped her.

"Angel, us divas were wondering why you relinquished the title and I think the fans are wondering as well." Mickie said into a microphone.

"Because I'm pregnant." Angel exclaimed smiling.

"Congratulations." Mickie said hugging her.

Both women exited the ring to the entire crowd cheering them. When they both got backstage Angel was bombarded by the entire RAW roster wanting to give their congratulations.

"Give the woman some air." Batista shouted over the noise.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"No problem, why don't I walk you back to your locker room so nothing happens." Batista suggested.

"That would be very kind of you." She replied.

He escorted her back to her locker room. Just as they arrived at her locker room, Deuce emerged.

"Dave there you are. Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Deuce asked.

"Sure." Dave said.

"I'll just be waiting inside." She said heading into the locker room.

When she was inside Deuce turned back to Dave.

"Next Monday night I'm going to propose to Angel in the middle of the ring and I was hoping that you would be my best man if she says yes." Deuce said.

"Sure man." Dave replied.

"Alright, thank you Dave." Deuce said extending his hand.

"No problem." Dave replied shaking Deuce's hand.

"Not a word to anyone, please." Deuce said.

"Not a word." Dave replied.

Dave left down the hall and Deuce went back into the locker room.

~Following Week~  
Monday Night RAW

There were three matches before Deuce made his way to the ring. He entered the ring and reguested a microphone. Lillian gave him hers.

"There's something I've got to say bt in order for me to say it I need a certain person out here. So Angel Williams will you please come to the ring." Deuce said.

Angel came out and got into the ring grabbing the microphone on the ring steps as she did.

"Last week became one of the appiest moments of my life when you told me that you were pregnant. I was hoping that you would make this the second happiest moment of my life," he said pulling a box out of his jacket pocket getting down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a huge diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She replied smiling.

He stood up and placed the ring on her left hand and then hugged her. She hugged him back as the crowd cheered like crazy. They left the ring with the crowd still going crazy and headed to the back. They arrived backstage and were discussing when to hold the wedding when Melina came bounding up to them followed by a camera man.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Angel said.

"Really." Melina replied sheepishly.

"Yes, Melina would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Melina replied.

Angel hugged Melina and then turned her attention back to Deuce to continue discussing the wedding. They decided that the wedding would take place the following week on RAW. Then they retrieved their bags from their locker room, returned to the car and then drove to the hotel. They checked in and went to their room to get some sleep.

Angel woke to a soft knock at the door the next morning. She got up to answer it and saw Melina Perez, Kelly Kelly, and Beth Phoenix standing there.

"We thought that since you're getting married we would help you pick out the perfect dress." Beth said.

"Okay, let me get changed." Angel replied.

Five minutes later she emerged from the hotel room wearing a pair of black board shorts, white tank top and black sneakers. She put her room key in her purse and left with Melina, Kelly and Beth. It took the girls an hour to find a wedding dress shop. Angel went through twenty dressed before she found the perfect one. The perfect dress was a sleeveless corset dress with rhinestones eon the bodice and train. Melina found a nice embroidered halter dress in tan. Kelly and Beth found dresses in tan that had spaghetti straps after Angel asked them to be a part of the wedding. Then they went shopping for shoes. Angel found a nice pair of white high heel with rhinestones. Melina, Kelly and Beth all found a pair of high heels each in tan. Then they returned to the hotel with what they bought.

"Hey Angel, is this wedding part of your storyline or is it for real?" Beth asked.

"I think it's for real, because if it was part of the storyline Vince or Deuce would have told " Angel replied.

"And they haven't told you have they?" Kelly asked.

"No they haven't." Angel replied stopping at her hotel room.

Angel grabbed the room key out of her purse, unlocked the hotel room door, told the girls she's see them later and then went inside. She put everything she had bought by her bag and then sat down to watch some television. Five minutes into watching t.v. Deuce walked through the door carrying a big black vinyl bag and a shoe bag.

"Had to get a couple things for the wedding." Deuce informed her.

"I kind of figured that's what you were doing when I didn't see you here." Angel said.

There was a knock at the door, he answered it and saw Dave, Melina, Kelly and Beth standig there.

"Hey there." Angel said turning the t.v. off and got up to stand by Deuce.

"We were wondering if it would be okay to ride with you to Florida?" Dave asked.

"Yeah sure, the car SUV fits eight." Deuce replied.

Deuce was talking about the eight passenger SUV he had bought the day after he had met Angel's parents. Everyone grabbed their things, checked out of the hotel and headed for Florida. On the way there Angel called Vince and made arrangements for her parents to be flown out for the wedding. They all arrived in Florida Saturday afternoon.

~Monday Night~

Deuce pulled the SUV into the back of the arena and put it in park. Everyone got out and grabbed their things. They made their way into the arena. Once inside Dave, Deuce and Angel's father made their way to Dave's locker room to get ready, while Angel, her mom, Melina, Kelly and Beth made their way to Angels and Deuce's locker room to get ready. It took an hour to get their hair done they they got into their gowns. Deuce and Dave made their way out to the ring while Angel's father came and got her. Melina made her way out followed by Kelly and then Beth. The music changed to the wedding march and Angel was led out by her father. He led her to the ring, kissed her on the cheek and then handed her over to Deuce. Deuce took her hand and led her to where the minister stood. Angel and Deuce said their vows, then the minister spoke.

Minister: Do you Deuce, take Angel to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?

Deuce: I do.

Minister: And do you Angel, take Deuce to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?

Angel: I do.

Minister: Then by the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Deuce and Angel kissed as the crowd began to cheer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Five months." Angel said rubbing her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

She continued down the hall of the Key Arena to the catering room to get something to eat and drink. Halfway there she bumped into Dave, Cody and Ted.

"Hey there." Dave said.

"Hey." She said back.

"So how are you?' Dave asked.

"I'm good." She replied.

Cody and Ted went to touch her stomach.

"Do it and you pull back a bloody stub." She retorted.

"Um…sorry." Ted said.

Dave began to laugh at the look on Ted and Cody's faces.

"There's only three people she'll let touch her stomach during her pregnancy. Me, Deuce and Melina." Dave said.

"Why Dave and Melina?" Cody asked.

"Because I trust them." She replied.

"So where you headed in such a hurry?" Dave asked.

"To catering, I'm so hungry you have no idea." She replied rubbing her stomach.

"Why don't I escort you there, to make sure nothing happens to you or the baby." Dave suggested.

"Okay." She replied with a smile.

Dave escorted her to the catering room and then headed to the ring for his match. She grabbed a turkey sandwich and started to eat when she was finished she grabbed another one and a water. Just as she sat back down Kane entered the room and went over to the table and grabbed a water. When he turned around to leave he caught sight of her and walked over to her and asked if he could join her. She said yes and he sat down.

"How you been Angel?" Kane asked.

"Good, and you?" she asked.

"Good." He replied.

She finished her sandwich and got up to leave.

"Heading back to your locker room?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why don't I walk back with you so nothing happens." He suggested.

"Okay." She replied.

He walked her back to her locker room and she thanked him when they arrived. He said you're welcome then left down the hall. She entered the locker room and sat down on the couch to watch RAW. Deuce stepped out of the bathroom, kissed her and then headed for the ring for his match against Paul Burchill. She watched from the locker room as Deuce picked up the victory and then returned to the back. He entered their locker room and went to take a shower. After he finished his shower he put on his street clothes, put his ring gear into his bag along with the title belt, asked her if she was ready to go and then headed for the SUV with her holding his hand. They got into the SUV and left the arena for the hotel where they checked in and went up to their room to get some sleep.

The next four months of her pregnancy was pretty much the same as the fifth month. Everyone wanted to feel the baby kick and she told them she didn't want anyone but her husband, Dave or Melina to touch hr stomach and everyone said okay and didn't try to touch her. The week before she was due Deuce had to defend the title in a match against Kofi Kingston and he was okay with Kofi winning the title. That meant he would be able to be there when she had the baby. Vince gave her two weeks off so that she could recover from the delivery and Deuce got two weeks off to be with her. She had the baby in the hospital in Los Angeles where she lived. She had a baby boy and they named him Marcus. Two weeks later her and Deuce returned to work carrying Marcus. Dave was the third person to hold Marcus, Angel and Deuce being the first and second. Melina was the fourth to hold Marcus. Melina watched Marcus whenever Angel or Deuce had a match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Five Years Later~

Angel was so deep into the conversation with Dave and Melina that she didn't feel someone latch onto her left leg.

"Angel, you got a visitor." Dave said pointing to her left leg.

She looked down to see her son hanging onto her left leg for dear life with a look of fear on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked her son.

"The bad lady." Marcus said.

She looked utterly confused.

"Incoming." Dave and Melina said together pointing down the hall.

Angel looked down the hall to see Jillian Hall coming their way. Jillian came to a stop a few feet from Dave, Melina, Marcus and Angel.

"What did you do to my son?" Angel asked Jillian.

"I was just trying to give him this." Jillian said holding up her own action figure.

"Aside from my action figure, there is only one other diva's action figure he'll accept and that would be Melina's." Angel informed Jillian.

"Why Melina's?" Jillian asked coldly.

"Because Melina is his favorite." Angel said smiling.

"Then how about this as a gift." Jillian replied holding up a JBL action figure.

"Unless it's a Deuce or Batista action figure my son won't take it. Now I suggest you leave my son alone or else you're going to have me to deal with." Angel retorted evenly.

Just then Deuce appeared out of breath.

"Sorry honey…he got away from me…and I just don't…know why." Deuce said between breaths.

"It's okay." Angel replied.

"Hi Deuce." Jillian said sweetly.

"If you were smart you wouldn't hit on my husband." Angel said getting into Jillian's face.

Jillian put her hands up in defense and began backing away. Angel turned her attention back to Dave, Melina and Deuce while Jillian returned to the Woman's Locker Room.

"You want me to watch him for you?" Melina asked, "While you go out there for Deuce's match."

"That's okay, I thought I would take him out there so he could watch Deuce up close and personal." Angel replied smiling.

"Okay." Melina said.

"Thanks anyway." Angel replied.

"No problem." Melina said.

Angel picked up Marcus, told Dave and Melina she'd talk to them later and headed to the ring with Deuce. Deuce's music hit and he made his way out to the ring followed by his wife and son. He got into the ring while she made her way to the announcer's booth with Marcus. She took a seat sitting Marcus on her lap and then put on a headset.

Cole: Welcome Angel.

Angel: Thank you Michael.

King: So what made you bring your son to ringside, Angel.

Angel: He wanted to see his daddy wrestle live.

Santino Marella made his way to the ring. The bell rang to signal the start of the match. Santino got the upper hand early on, but Deuce's power was too much for Santino. Deuce nailed Santino with his finisher and covered for the three counts. Deuce exited the ring and Angel picked up her son, left the anounce table and joined her husband raising his hand in victory. Marcus hugged his father and then the three of them returned to the back.

Marcus grew up strong and healthy. When he turned sixteen he started training to become a pro wrestler like his mother and father. He signed with the WWE when he turned twenty and on his debut in the company he won the Intercontinental Title. He even became World Heavyweight Champion.


End file.
